Everything About Him
by Kuro49
Summary: I loved everything about you, Allen. Your smile, your laughter, your heart and soul. These were the aspects of everything about you. RA attempt fluff and really drabble like.


This is an attempt fluff, its alright if you end up not being able to find the fluff in it. Its drabble-ish and don't really make sense, but its RA! (POV of Rabi) I don't own as usual.

XXX

**Everything About Him**

XXX

**His Smile**

"How can you smile like nothing is wrong?"

"Here let me teach you."

You leaned over and placed your hands on my cheeks, with your thumbs you tilted each end of my lip upwards.

"There you go."

You smiled at me, eyes shaped like crescent moons.

Although the blood red curse shone like a star.

Our smiles were mirror images, I sat there looking at you, smile in place. I could still feel your finger tips on my skin, the warm touch that lingered. "Why do you smile?"

"I smile because everything is wrong."

I didn't understand what you meant and so I went on a journey, looking for the ultimate answer to your unspoken question.

"I don't want to stop smiling."

"Why?"

I searched all over. Walking around you twice, peering into your orbs of gray. I was stuck; you gave me plenty of answers to satisfy my curiosity. But I knew that none of them were quite what you had in mind. And so I continued on my journey, I looked underneath your pillow; I stared at your palm, hoping that the answer may be written there.

But it wasn't to my greatest disappointment.

_I don't want to stop smiling._

_Why?_

"Because if I do, everything seems worst."

You once told me that the answer wasn't always in black and white.

And so I ask you again, times and times again.

How can you smile like that?

_I can smile like that because I have a heart and soul._

But in the end the answer is not always as complicated as I thought.

It made me sad.

But still I doubt, was that really the answer?

Or was it just something you wanted me to hear?

**His Heart**

"Where is your heart?"

"You stole it of course."

My reply was playful; we both knew it was an attempt to lighten the mood.

And it worked.

You could only shake your head and smile back at me.

You closed your eyes and leaned back, into my lap. My fingers padded across your chest, tracing over bare skin and marking it with invisible lines. Your pale hair was so soft against my hand.

"Allen. How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where is your heart?" I asked.

"My heart?"

You looked at me; your eyes twinkled with amusement.

"It's right here."

I didn't get it and so I looked back at you, face puzzled with confusion.

You then pointed to my chest, right above the area where my heart would be.

"If I stole your heart then I will give you mine's in return."

You tilted your head to the side and waited for my reaction; you couldn't help but let a smile to your lips.

Your heart and my heart.

What is the difference?

As long as we breathe the same air then we will both be fine.

Because I can see a thin red thread has already linked our hearts together.

**His Soul**

"How much does your soul weigh?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Your laugh twinkled in my ear like a chime in the silence.

How much does a human's soul weigh?

"My soul is heavy."

"How do you know?"

_Because I can't fly._

_Because I can't fly._

_Because I can't fly._

Three times over.

The answer is the same.

"Because I can't fly."

You replied with such a light shrug of your shoulders.

I blinked. I really didn't expect that. My lips were parted, but I didn't know what to say. You caught me by surprise.

And then you tilted your head to the side, your mane of snow white follow. "You okay, Rabi?"

My lips curled into a smile and I reply. "Yeah, I am fine."

But in the end, who can fly?

"Didn't we forget our wings in time?"

"Huh?" You looked up from a book.

I pointed to a book in my hands.

"It's said so right here."

You looked at it from beside me and laughed. "I was joking, Rabi. No need to look for the answer."

"Why?" It puzzled me.

"Because it isn't important."

_Because it isn't important._

_Because it isn't important._

_Because it isn't important._

Three times over and it was still the same.

It rang in my head over and over until I shook my head and smiled.

Funny how words remain but nothing else does.

**His Laugh**

"Can you please laugh for me?"

What a sudden request, it caught you off guard.

You almost dropped the book that you were reading and as you looked up you gave me a funny look.

"You want to hear me laugh?"

You raised an eyebrow at my request.

"Yeah." I nodded with a grin on my lips.

"That is so weird…" You pouted at me.

I only laughed at the adorable expression on your face.

You coughed a little before laughing, really awkwardly.

"That was really…" I don't know what to say, it was just really strange and so I paused to find the right words.

"Embarrassing?" You offered as you buried your face in the book, a light tint of pink spread across your cheeks.

I gave you a bright smile, reaching over I pulled down the book. "I was going to say that it was really Allen-like."

And then you laughed a crisp and light chime, it was so sweet in my ears.

I looked at you, just observing the way you acted. Everything about you was so fragile, you were only a child, you really don't deserve all the stress they hand you.

It really was a shame how come you had the world on your shoulders.

But if it wasn't you then there would be no one else.

No one else is quite like you.

You looked fragile but I should know by now to never judge a book by its cover.

Because you are not fragile at all, you are strong, stronger than us all.

And when you fall I will be there to hold you, at least until you are ready to stand back up again.

**Him**

"I like you."

"What do you like about me?"

I paused as a grin came to my lips. "Everything, absolutely everything."

You raised an eyebrow and then I continued.

"I like the way you smile, it's so contagious."

"I like the way you are so compassionate about me."

"I like the way your soul is so pure, like an angel sent from heaven."

"I like the way you laugh, it is so you."

You laughed, it was light and crisp. "You are so poetic, Rabi."

I only smiled as I reached out to brush a finger over your cheek.

"Tell me you love me."

You suddenly said in my arms.

"I love you." I responded as I twirl a finger in your soft strands of white.

"I love you now."

"I love then."

"And I will love you tomorrow."

"How would I know?" You looked up and stared at me with your wide eyes rimmed with long lashes.

"Why wouldn't you know?" I stared back with all the feelings I could muster for you.

"That's right…" You pondered before inching closer to me, the light scent of you brushed by me. I held you closer to me, feeling the beating of your heart against mine's.

You breathed of feathers, air and me.

XXX Kuro

Something really light, don't ask what has gotten into me, I am a little lost myself. Review and tell me what you thought of my 'fluff'?


End file.
